


His Head Out Of The Window (And He's Saying My Name)

by yurikazen



Series: the trouble with us [2]
Category: NoPixel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, M/M, Reed Dankleaf thinks he is petty, Ryan Parker shows him what real pettiness is, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, a christmas present to this lovely fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikazen/pseuds/yurikazen
Summary: Reed, however, was not feeling included in the festive mood that had invaded the entire city; instead, he was trapped in the backseat of a shiny black car, stuck between the unholy traffic of the holidays, looking at the world passing by behind the tinted glasses.
Relationships: Reed Dankleaf/Ryan Parker
Series: the trouble with us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	His Head Out Of The Window (And He's Saying My Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, guess who is back with another saucy fic in this tiring holiday times? 
> 
> This fic is set 5/6 months after ''Ain’t No Sunshine'', so I strongly recommend reading that fic first.
> 
> As always, remember that snitches get stitches! 
> 
> Not beta'd, any correction will be appreciated.

The snow was swinging down from the sky like a thousand small feathers, settling down on the sidewalks before melting straight away. The warmth that came out from the shop’s doors and the vents on the pavements was so strong that no ice could form on the ground, and the population of Liberty City was undoubtedly very grateful for that.    
  
Christmas lights were already being set up on the streets, adding even more shine to a blinding city. Some Christmas trees had also started to make their appearance, and the shop’s windows were filled to the brim with shiny toys and useless gadgets. Between the shoppers rushing by to complete their last purchases, to the homeless men huddled in worn-out blankets, life was pumping in the city’s vein stronger than ever.   
  
Reed, however, was not feeling included in the festive mood that had invaded the entire city; instead, he was trapped in the backseat of a shiny black car, stuck between the unholy traffic of the holidays, looking at the world passing by behind the tinted glasses.   
  
His legs were constricted in a pair of very expensive dress pants, and a black waistcoat was hugging his chest quite tightly. Under that, his most prized silk dress shirt was keeping him warmer than the long coat that he had abandoned on the seats, and Reed was thankful that he had at least managed to escape the captivity of wearing a tie. He hadn’t dressed himself, of course, because if it had been up to him, he would have boarded the plane from Los Santos without even a suitcase, but if he had done so he would have encountered the wrath of his old lady, and so his baggage privileges had been completely revoked.   
  
It was not the dressing up that bothered him the most, but the concept of doing it just to meet with his business partners had left a sour taste in Reed’s mouth, one that the expensive dinner that he just took part of hadn’t been able to soften much. So now he was sulking, more for principle than anything else, all while ignoring the person sitting next to him, who was happily tapping away on his phone without even noticing his dark mood.   
  
The more the time went by, however, the more ridiculous his whole scene started to appear, and so Reed exhaled out loud just before noticing that the car had started to speed up quite a bit. A glance outside revealed that the shining lights of the city had suddenly mellowed down quite a bit, a sign that their destination was getting closer. The high skyscrapers had already disappeared, leaving a row of nice but fairly boring family homes, which were becoming progressively less polished. Once the black void of the sea at night appeared in front of him, Reed slipped inside his felt coat once again, before opening the door once the car had stopped completely.   
  
The docks of Liberty City greeted him, together with the unmistakable smell of sea breeze, and Reed looked around carefully while the other cars which had been tailing them also started to park. 

The Vilardi Family, one of the most prominent mafia groups in Liberty City and Reed’s business associates for many years, slowly came out of their European vehicles, with the high-ranking members of the gang dressed up like a multi colored disco ball and their bodyguards on the complete opposite spectrum of color, sharp and deadly in their black suits. The entrance of the warehouse was finally standing before Reed, an almost anonymous rusty iron door with green paint chipped all over, but there was no mistake that this was the hideout that he had been denied access to for so long. 

Slipping on his business face, Reed walked around the car towards the other passenger’s door. After he opened it up, he put on one of his trademark smirks and offered his hand to the other passenger, who took it with a firm grasp.   
  
Like the sun peeking out of the clouds, Ryan emerged from the car, bright smile and sparkly eyes. His cheeks had a lovely pink tint to them, thanks to the cold breeze that was sweeping the city, and a few snowflakes got caught in his lashes just as he stepped out of the vehicle, stopping Reed’s breath for a moment. He was also dressed in a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns, but one of his clothes had been catching everybody’s attention during the night.   


Ryan was wearing a huge coat that he brought specifically for the occasion, a teal blue oversized parka lined with sheep’s wool, which he had found inside a thrift shop. The old thing had been through hell and back, and Reed had been very much against the purchase, but as usual Ryan had ignored him and headed straight for the counter, only to whine and ask for some money from Reed once he realized that he didn’t had any on himself. To add even more insult, Reed had also been forced to pay for not one, but two deep clean treatments at the laundry in Little Seoul, in the effort to get all the stains out of the damn thing. 

The end result, however, had been admirable; the coat looked almost brand new, and Ryan had been smiling and receiving compliments from every single one of the Italians, who didn’t even remotely suspect where it came from. They all thought it was of this designer or the other, and the whole ordeal to buy it and make it presentable had been definitely worth it after Reed started to snicker under his breath, while Ryan dodged every question with his usual nonchalance.   
  
Now, however, Reed had to admit that the damn coat was making his husband look radiant, and that’s all that was important to him in the end: when Ryan looked at him that way, there wasn’t a single retort that could leave his tongue. It was like Reed was under some sort of spell, and Rudi would have shouted at him for showing so much weakness, but to be honest, at this point, he was not really caring too much about what anybody else said.   
  
“Gentlemen! Should we head inside?” shouted a voice from the side, and Reed broke out of his daze to look towards Marcantonio, the head of the Vilardi Family, who was smoking his trademark cigar while gesturing wildly with his hands to beckon them inside.    
  
“Of course, Mark. I was just helping the princess out.” replied Reed cheerfully, suddenly feeling a lot more like himself, before he had to mask a pained yelp when Ryan started to squeeze his hand very, very hard. 

The people around them, however, just laughed briefly and shook their heads at their antics. After they had gotten married, Ryan had made an announcement to the whole Vilardi family during one of his most recent visits, and thankfully there had been no awkward moments between all of them; everybody seemed to have been pretty happy for their development, a fact that made Reed breathe a little more easily.

Well, everybody but one person, the only one who was currently glaring daggers at both of them.   
  
When he had gotten out of the airport and met with the family delegation which had come to pick them up, Reed had been both delighted and annoyed to see that Angelo, the fucking weasel, was still alive and kicking; it had been a pretty long time since Ryan had confessed that the bastard had tried to cop a feel during one of their shared car rides, and while his husband seemed to have forgotten all about that accident, Reed was not so merciful. He had not yet chosen what his revenge would be, but the fact that the guy was positively fuming because Reed and Ryan had chosen to come together to Liberty City this time around, was already a pretty sweet sight.   


“Stop bickering like an old couple and come in! _ Mamma mia _ , it’s getting freezing out there...” said Marcantonio while a bodyguard opened the small green door for him, and everybody slowly followed him into the warehouse, leaving most of the bodyguards behind.  
  
The first thing that Reed noticed was that the place was both moldy and messy; there were several damp stains on the walls and the ceilings, and the more their little tour went on, the more rooms with pallets and boxes stacked everywhere began to appear.

“It’s so humid in there, I’m surprised that your guns don’t get rusty overnight.” whispered Reed to Marcantonio while the guy was showing him yet another weapon stack, and the boss laughed out loud at his comment. The rest of the Vilardi family was waiting outside of the room, because the space was far too small for all of them, and of course Ryan had decide to stay behind and chat the night away, so Reed was not feeling the need to act too pleasant at the moment.   
  
“Ah, Reed, I have certainly missed your blunt manners! Don’t get me wrong, we have been so glad that Ryan has been around with us the last few times,” commented the man, giving Reed a side glance. “but it’s really good that both of you guys have decided to visit us!”

“Well, things have been relatively quiet back home, so I guess we deserved a small get away.” replied Reed, and while his words were mostly true, the real meaning behind them was far deeper.   
  
Business had actually been extremely slow in Los Santos for the past month, and so Reed had been almost forced to come along to Liberty City. His affairs with the Italians had always been for his own personal gain and never related to the club, but now that The Lost had also been slowly sinking in the new economy, Reed knew that he had to take that flight and shake things up a little bit with all of his business partners outside of Los Santos.

“And so you decided to come here and let you husband spend some of your money, huh?” commented Marcantonio with a pleased expression on his face, but Reed had been doing business with him for such a long time that he could read behind his cheerful face straight away: even during the whole dinner, Marcantonio had been pleasant and never aggressive in his manners, but it had been clear from the start that Reed had been in a disadvantage, and that the Italian  _ mafioso _ had been ready from the start to suck as much money as possible out of him.   
  
In the end, after a couple of hours of careful banter and crunching numbers, the deal that was struck had been relatively convenient for both parties, but Reed had been forced to fight only with his words and his attitude, and that discreet fight had left him quite drained. Thankfully, Ryan had been a pleasant presence by his side, staying mostly silent and piquing up only to take his husband’s side from time to time, and Reed had to admit that if it hadn’t been for him and his charm, probably the Italians would have settled down on much harsher conditions in their deal.

“Well, you should know a thing or two about that; how much did your ex-wife got in the divorce?” countered Reed, trying to come across more funny than mean, and Marcantonio groaned out loud at his words.

“Oh, don’t even remind me-”

“ _ Capo! Capo! _ ”

All of a sudden, somebody started to scream from the end of the corridor, a desperate wail that made Reed’s hair stand up.    
  
After hearing the shouts, Marcantonio exited the room straight away with a frown, and Reed followed him at a careful distance, searching for his husband as soon as he stepped out of the door. 

In the hallway, the guy who had been screaming his head off was walking as fast as he could without breaking out into a run, and all the  _ mafioso  _ were looking at him with sharp eyes. He was dressed in fairly normal street clothes, a sign that he was nothing more than a handyman, but from the look on his face it was clear that he had something urgent to report. A couple of the higher-ranking members had brought their hands towards their pistols, and while there was no immediate danger in sight, Reed felt his apprehension go straight up at the whole scene.   
  
As soon as he could locate him, Reed walked up to Ryan and he put himself in front of him, just in case bullets would start to fly for any reason. Thankfully, his husband didn’t protest at all from being cut from his conversation, but at the same time he refused to be shielded completely by Reed, deciding instead to grab his hand and pull him to his side.   
  
“Valentino, what’s happening?” asked Edoardo, the current right-hand of Marcantonio, and the screaming guy started to talk a mile an hour once he was close enough to the group.

“I-It’s the Koreans, boss!” proclaimed the guy, gesturing wildly with his hands. “We caught them selling coke on our territory, and when we got into a confrontation with them, they pulled out their guns and started shooting straight away! I-I got out with my life, but Giorgio-” 

At that point, the man started to sob and sniffle a bit, but he was also trying to maintain a straight face as much as possible. The rest of the family was already starting to move and shout around, and Reed was pretty close to pull Ryan aside and just bolt out of the warehouse, but then Marcantonio started to talk, and everything went quiet.   
  
“Did Giorgio die? Are you sure of that?” demanded the boss, coming closer to his shaking man, who nodded quickly.

“G-Got ‘im in the head,  _ capo _ . No way he is still b-breathin’.” sniffled the man, and Marcantonio sighed loudly before patting him on the back.   
  
“Get yourself together, son. We will grief after we get this bastards. Antonio, Francesco, come with me.  _ Andiamo, su! _ ” shouted Marcantonio to two of his boys while clapping his hands, who immediately nodded and headed out towards the cars. 

“Capo, what about our… guests?” asked then Angelo, the weasel, and Reed was a bit taken back by his question; he thought that it would have been expected for them to leave, given the situation, but Marcantonio was now looking at both Reed and Ryan with a frown on his face.

“...You stay here with them, Angelo.” replied in the end Marcantonio, and Reed really enjoyed the way Angelo got instantly paler at his words, looking like he had regret deeply to have even spoken. “I still want to show Reed the merchandise that he brought, as a show of our good faith and in celebration of our past businesses. We are so sorry to leave you hanging like this, but the situation is critical, and we cannot let this things slide by.” apologized then the man to Reed, frowning from behind his horn-rimmed glasses.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Mark, we understand perfectly.” replied Reed with a sweet voice, while sneaking an arm around Ryan’s waist. “I am sure that Angelo will not mind keeping us company for a while. Right, Angie?” called out Reed to Mark’s right hand man, who looked like he was about to blow up like a balloon.  
  
“...Sure, whatever.” replied the man with a clipped tone, which gained him a confused glance from his boss. “I’ll keep an eye on them,  _ capo _ .” he then whispered to Marcantonio, and the other Italian looked at him for another second before scoffing and patting him on the shoulder.   
  
Then, Marcantonio turned to Ryan, and he also patted him on the shoulder with a smile.   
  
“Angelo will bring you to our meeting room, so you can both have a drink and relax.” said the man, and Ryan smiled at him with his usual radiance.

“Nice! Thank you, Mark.” replied Ryan, and Marcantonio nodded at him one last time before also giving a nod to Reed. 

Then, the  _ mafioso _ walked away towards the exit, and Reed turned immediately towards Angelo, who was looking at him barely concealed hatred in his eyes.

“Follow me.” gritted out the man, and Reed gave him a smirk and a wink in return.

“Of course. Lead the way, Angie!”

While he was grumbling something under his breath, Angelo started walking towards another part of the building, with Reed and Ryan in tow. After the small group passed another metal door, the corridors suddenly looked way more polished and clean, and Reed whistled when he caught a glimpse of the expensive and variegated art on the walls.

“Oh, this looks much better than before!” he commented, getting a side look from Angelo.

“This is the part of the building that we use as a cover-up.” replied the  _ mafioso _ . “Boss thought it would be nice to impersonate an art supplier company, that’s why we have so many paintings all around, but I think that was just an excuse to buy every single piece that he liked from his artsy lady friends.”

“Well, at least he has good taste!” replied cheerfully Ryan while pointing at a very strange piece of abstract painting, which looked like it had partially been set on fire, while Reed snickered out loud.   
  
“Is that good taste? Look like it belongs in a trashcan.”    
  
At that comment, Ryan punched Reed on the side, causing him to wheeze. When he heard him gasp for air, Angelo turned around with a pleased look, like he was very happy to see Reed in pain, and in that moment Reed wanted to rip his head off so badly.

“Well, this is the meeting room.” said soon after Angelo, stopping in front of a mahogany door with a shiny gold lock. After taking an equally polished key out of his pocket and unlocking the room, Angelo beckoned Ryan and Reed inside the room.    
  
Ryan came in first, smiling at the mafioso before making some awed noise at the beautiful room: the walls had a complicated geometric motif on their wallpaper, and the floor was covered in a soft and crimson moquette. On the longer wall on the opposite side of the door, a huge glass window was giving the perfect view on a small but delicate-looking garden, now painted white thanks to the abundant snow that was falling from the sky. There was a lot of expensive furniture and cabinets all around the room, but the best feature was certainly the huge wood table that was placed in the center.   
  
Reed entered the room immediately after Ryan, and when he brushed past Angelo he made sure to give the  _ mafioso _ a dirty look, to which the man replied with a proper sneer.   
  
“Oh wow, look at aaall this chairs!” declaimed Ryan while he walked towards the huge wood table, all while brushing his hand against the plushy chairs that were positioned all around it. When he heard his enthusiasm, Reed decided to stop antagonizing Angelo to instead come up to his husband, and the  _ mafioso _ observed them in silence for a moment before speaking again.  
  
“You can take a drink from the cabinets and do pretty much whatever you want, just don’t sit on the boss’s chair, alright?”

While he said that, Angelo pointed towards the chair at the head of the table, which actually looked more like a throne than anything else: it was plushy, covered in crimson leather and also exactly what a man like Marcantonio would love to sit on, so Reed just chuckled at it before turning to Angelo.   
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think we will get anywhere near it.”   
  
After giving Reed a last dirty look, Angelo just shook his head and headed outside.   
  
“Well, I will be in the corridor then. Just shout if you need anything.”   
  
Reed was immensely relieved to see that the  _ mafioso _ was not going to stay with him and Ryan, and so his anger dissipated a little it after the door closed behind him with a soft click. Ryan, as usual, was not picking up on his bad mood at all, deciding instead to head straight for the alcohol cabinet.   
  
“Oh wow, it’s full of drinks in here! Reed, what do you want?”   
  
“Do they have some good whisky?” replied the man, and Ryan looked pensively in the cabinet before shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“I do not know which one is the best...”

“Just grab one, I bet they are all good anyway.”

A few seconds later, Reed was holding up a half-filled glass that smelled like something that was aged in a South French oak barrel or some shit like that, while his husband was still looking inside the cabinet.

“Do they have a Capri Sun?” asked Ryan with a hopeful voice, kneeling down on the carpeted floor to take a better look in the back, and Reed didn’t hold back a snort.   
  
“Of course they don’t have a fucking Capri Sun, you dipshit.” he cheerfully replied, and Ryan looked back at him with a deep frown.   
  
“Well, you didn’t even look! How are you supposed to know?”

After saying that, Ryan turned back again and continued his inspection of the cabinet, all while Reed was sipping his whiskey and watching his husband on the floor.   
  
Ryan was quietly murmuring to himself, barely audible over the twinkle of the glass bottles, but Reed was much more distracted by what he was seeing, especially the dangerously low cut of Ryan’s pants. From his standing position, now that his husband had abandoned his parka on the table behind him, Reed could see Ryan’s butt crack peeking out from the hem of his jeans, and since his shirt was being pulled quite high on his back, his adorable back dimples were also visible, and Reed felt his blood suddenly go very, very south.   
  
It was kinda weird, to get such heavy responses from his physique after noticing the stupidest details about Ryan’s body; he had always been quite hot-blooded, but he had thought that at one point he would stop feeling like an hormonal teenager. 

Apparently, thought, that time still hadn’t come.

After licking his lips for a moment, just to spread the burn of the alcohol that he was sipping onto his lips, Reed’s thought skimmed over many things in the spawn of a few seconds; the trip to Liberty City, the dinner with the Vilardi, the exhausting talk that he had to endure. And then Ryan, always by his side, always ready to fight for him, and then at last he thought of Angelo, who was probably standing behind the door, and his possessive side suddenly became a volcano, erupting all at once.

After placing his drink on the table behind him, Reed bent forward and hooked one of his fingers to Ryan’s belt loop, then he yanked his husband backwards, almost making him face-plant on the floor.   
  
“Ow, what-” yelped Ryan, almost losing his balance, before he turned around to give Reed a dirty look. “What the heck are you doing?”   
  
“Come here, dipshit.” replied Reed, keeping his face blank, and Ryan gave a sigh before complying and get slowly to his feet.

“All right, I’m up, what’s the-”   
  
Before Ryan could finish his phrase, Reed grabbed him by the shirt and smashed their mouths together, hard enough to hurt his own teeth. Ryan immediately gave a yelp of pain, fisting his own hands inside Reed’s clothing, but thankfully there was no taste of blood or split lips. Reed could feel that Ryan was ready to push him away, so he made an apologetic noise before kissing his husband a bit slower, licking the inside of his mouth with those slow and calculated movements that he knew would bring Ryan to his knees.   
  
Surely enough, Ryan kept his grip on Reed’s dress shirt, but his fingers slowly lost their bruising strength the more Reed kissed him. Soon enough, their make-out session had turned rather steamy, and Reed took the opportunity to also slip his hands under Ryan’s shirt, making him shiver.   
  
“R-Reed, what...” tried to ask Ryan, barely separating his mouth from his husband’s.   
  
“It’s ok, sweetie.” replied Reed with his syrupy voice, caressing Ryan’s bare sides until he felt him shiver. “Just wanna feel you a lil’ bit.” he went on, before going back to kissing him senseless, and Ryan gave up surprisingly quickly, throwing his arms around Reed’s neck just to kiss him deeper.   
  
Very gently, Reed stood away from the table and turned around, until Ryan was the one pressed against it. Then, he wandered away from his mouth to kiss both sides of this neck, while also throwing a couple of gentle bites there and there, just to keep Ryan on his toes.   
  
While he was distracting his husband with a huge dose of foreplay, Reed’s fingers made a quick work of Ryan’s belt, before unbuttoning his pants. Even with those feather touches, Reed could feel that Ryan was hard in his underwear, which was exactly the reaction that he had been hoping for.   
  
Then, without any preamble, Reed kneeled down on the floor and looked up towards Ryan’s face, before he tugged down his underwear to swallow his dick in one, smooth gesture.   
  
In return, Ryan erupted in a long moan, one loud enough that Reed was sure could be heard from behind the door. Feeling both sadistic and ecstatic, Reed kept on sucking on Ryan’s dick like his life depended on that one single blowjob, while Ryan couldn’t do much but just take the assault without many protests.    
  
When Ryan’s fingers gripped Reed’s hair, pulling them almost to the point of hurting, Reed retorted by pushing his own hands under his husband’s shirt, grabbing his nipples before pinching them lightly.

Now that he was down on his knees, mouth firmly planted around Ryan’s dick and his hands around his pecs, Reed felt like he had all the power in the world. He took his mouth back until the tip of Ryan’s dick was resting on his tongue, and then he started to swirl his tongue around in slow and teasing patterns. Ryan was already whining like a dying dog, but when Reed dug his nails into his skin, deep enough to leave ten little half-moon shapes, a high-pitched cry left Ryan’s lips, and his hips twitched forward in a desperate moment.   
  
That pitiful sound spurred Reed even more on, making him sink lower around his husband’s dick, and Ryan’s hand tightened again around Reed’s hair soon after, like it often happened when he was near his orgasm.    
  
It was a tempting thought to end their risky escapade right there, but Reed felt like his hunger had not been satisfied yet, and so he took his mouth away, a gesture that made Ryan sob out loud.   
  
“Shhh, baby boy...” he murmured to Ryan, giving his stomach a few messy kisses, all while listening to his husband’s breath go as fast as a hummingbird’s heartbeat. “Sit on the desk, c’mon.” went on Reed, grabbing Ryan by his tights to help him on the wooden table behind him.   


“R-Reed, wait-” whispered Ryan, grabbing on his shoulder before Reed pulled him up, and then he gave a small yelp once Reed deposited him on the table, sprawling him out on the cold surface like a feast ready to be devoured.   
  
“Oh, Ryan...” murmured Reed once he took on the full picture; his husband, laying on top of his own light blue coat, caught with his pants open and his cheek flushed red. His lips were also in full bloom, shining pink from all the wet kisses that they had been exchanging, and his trembling tights were spread open, waiting for Reed to get in between them.   
  
Without waiting further, Reed bowed down and planted his mouth on Ryan’s belly again, smothering him with scorching kisses until he was a trembling mess. His cock was weeping pre-come, and Reed could felt it smear its fluid on his jaw and neck, but he was not really caring about how messy they could both get, or how they were going to walk out of the room like they hadn’t screwed each other like two horny teenagers.   
  
Unbuttoning his husband’s dress shirt, Reed finally revealed Ryan’s nipples to the cold air of the room, sucking both of them gently. Ryan made another dying noise when Reed started to do that, grabbing a fist of his hair with a firm grip, and Reed was half shocked when he realized that Ryan hadn’t tried to push him away yet.   
  
That small detail made him wonder how much he could get away with, and so Reed decided to tease Ryan a little bit more.   
  
Grasping his husband by the hips, Reed started to kiss Ryan senselessly, all while slowly lowering his pants to his knees. During the whole process, Ryan started to make a couple of noises of protest, but Reed placated him by massaging his tights with slow and sensuous movements, until he was a trembling mess again.   
  
Then, without any warning, Reed grabbed one of Ryan’s arms, turned him around, and then he pushed his face down on the table.   
  
The noise that came up from Ryan’s mouth at being manhandled would certainly fuel Reed’s masturbating fantasy for months to come; maybe it was Reed’s hand, still firmly grasping Ryan’s neck in a possessive grip, or maybe it was Reed’s traitors hips, that immediately started to grind against Ryan’s ass in the most dirty and scandalous way.   
  
“R-Reed, l-listen-” gasped Ryan, before Reed tightened his grip around his neck, and then all of his protest died into a garbled moan.   
  
“Shhh, baby boy...” murmured Reed in Ryan’s ear, slowly massaging his ass with one hand while kissing his partially exposed back. “Just wanna tease you for a little bit...”   
  
The, Reed reached with his hands between Ryan’s cheeks, and his brain stopped working for a moment.   
  
In the spawn of a second, Reed went from being horny to very, very confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, before reaching with his hand towards Ryan’s ass once more, and when he took it back, his eyes confirmed what his touch had been hinting.   
  
On his fingers, colorless and smelling faintly of strawberry, there was a long smear of Ryan’s favorite lube.   
  
Maybe sensing what his husband had just discovered, Ryan had also gone completely still. Only his accelerated breath could be heard in the room, but apart from that, there was no other sound.   
  
Reed rubbed his fingers together once, twice, then he lowered his hand again, and his brain started to work all at once.

“Ryan…?” asked Reed in a whisper, swiping his thumb once more on this husband’s wet entrance. “What’s this?” he went on, slightly dipping his finger in, and Ryan gave out a suffering moan at that gesture, biting his lips like he couldn’t handle all that teasing.   
  
His hole was just scarcely lose, just as if Ryan had been prepping himself before coming here, and if Reed had been hard before, now his dick could have probably drilled a hole in his pants.

“N-Nothing.” answered Ryan, in his worst interpretation of a casual tone, and Reed punished him by dipping his thumb slightly in his hole, until Ryan was gasping for air.   
  
“Ryan, you know I don’t like it when you are not being truthful to me.” replied Reed, trying to keep his cool as much as possible. “C’mon, just be a good boy, and tell me what’s going on here.”

“I… I thought-” gasped Ryan between his breaths, like he didn’t knew how to justify himself for that unexpected discovery. “I just wanted t-to be ready, i-in case-”

“In case I wanted to fuck you senseless back at the hotel?” finished Reed, still in awe at his husband’s courage, but then Ryan went on and beyond with his confession, shaking his head in denial.

“N-no, I… Umh...” he murmured, shyly looking around in the room, and the meaning of his stuttering suddenly hit Reed in the face like a brick.

“...What the fuck, Ryan?” he gasped, looking at the furious blush that was creeping up on his husband’s neck. “You were hoping to get lucky  _ in here _ ?!” whispered then Reed, both shocked and delighted, but Ryan must have taken his words as an accusation, because he immediately started struggling against Reed’s grip on his legs and arms.   
  
“Y-you know what, f-forget it, I’m just gonna-”

“No no no, don’t you dare move!” said Reed sternly, grabbing Ryan’s limbs with even more force, but then he softened his voice when he saw the extent of the blush on his husband’s neck: Ryan was mortified, to say the least, and if Reed wanted to make this night memorable for all the right reasons, then he had to change his approach radically. “Hey, I am not judging you or anything, ok?”   
  
“Well, it certainly sounded like that!” replied Ryan with anger, still struggling a bit under Reed’s control.   
  
“Well, then it didn’t came out right!” spat back Reed, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “You just took me by surprise, all right?” 

When he heard his husband’s voice become more mellow, Ryan stopped his struggling and slowly turned his head toward Reed, pinning him down with his blue and watery eyes; if he had to be completely honest, Reed thought that a bare-ass Ryan, stuck in such a compromising position, was actually a pretty funny sight, but Reed summoned all of his strengths to prevent himself from even moving a single face muscle.   


“I just… I thought...” whispered Ryan, suddenly on the edge of tears again, and Reed tutted at him while also massaging his neck, a gesture that relaxed Ryan straight away.  
  
“Shhh, it’s ok...” murmured Reed to him while he kept on slightly petting whatever part of naked skin he could find. “I got you, baby boy. Just relax for me...” he continued, bringing his thumb towards Ryan’s wet hole once more, teasing it with some slow strokes.

When Reed finally managed to calm Ryan down enough to put a finger in him, his husband’s behavior went back to what it was before: a trembling, wet mess of a man, bended over the table with a huge blush around his neck. 

The only real difference was that now Ryan was also shyly peeking behind his own shoulders, searching for Reed’s eyes like he needed the reassurance that everything was all right. That small detail, combined with the effect that those baby blue eyes had on Reed’s dick, made the whole situation even more erotic.   
  
While he was teasing his loved husband, Reed’s mind kept on spinning about the big revelation of the night: not only Ryan had prepared himself without being prompted, but the fact that he had done it before coming to a dinner meeting with their associate, probably sitting on a wet spot for most of the night, was just mind-blowing, and Reed couldn’t fathom the reason why.   
  
Then, Ryan’s eyes left Reed’s face for a second, landing instead on the door that was behind him, and everything suddenly clicked into place.   
  
“You absolute dipshit.” cheerfully whispered Reed, sinking his finger even deeper into Ryan’s ass, and his husband’s tensed for a second at his words.   
  
“Why are you being so mean again?” asked Ryan, body torn between following Reed’s rhythm or just escape out of the window.   
  
“I’m not being mean,” murmured with casual confidence Reed, carefully keeping his tone warm. “I just realized what was your little, dirty plan.”   
  
At that point, Reed expected Ryan to tense once more, but to his surprise, his husband stayed silent. He just fixed his eyes on Reed once more, cheeks flushed and skin already sweaty, and then he licked his lips briefly before speaking again.   
  
“D-Did you now?”   
  
“Yeah, pretty sure I did.” confirmed Reed, sounding extremely pleased even to his own ears. “It’s not that strange, if you think about it; you are the pettiest criminal that Los Santos has ever seen, so I guess that this is the perfect revenge for you.”   
  
At that comment, Ryan’s face broke into a small grin, and Reed’s breath was taken away once again when Ryan slowly sank himself on his fingers; Reed stood very still, letting his husband take what he wanted out of him, crooking his fingers just enough to let Ryan shiver.   
  
“D-Dunno what you’re talking about...”    
  
“Oh?” replied Reed, “So you didn’t do all of this to give a certain somebody a good show?”    


Knowing that his little devious plan had been discovered, Ryan was hit by another wave of pure embarrassment, judging by his pained expression; Reed, however, kept his eyes fixed into his husband’s, while he slowly opened the zip of his own pants.

“You want me to open the door, Ryan?” asked then Reed, slowly revealing the head of his cock below his underwear, before delivering the fatal blow. “So Angelo can see what we are doing in here?”

Once Ryan heard that name, his whole body shivered and contracted at the same time. Reed was almost jealous that the name of the weasel had given such a prominent reaction to his husband’s body, but Ryan was still looking at Reed’s face, red as a tomato and full of mortification, and his body was still fucking himself on Reed’s fingers, so it was clear that there was nobody else in his mind but him.   
  
“P-Please don’t do that-”   
  
“Why not?” countered Reed, and his body heated up in response to that new and strange game that he and Ryan were playing; there had been a couple of intercourse born out of jealousy that had been pretty steamy and kind of rough, and Ryan had looked quite pleased in both those occasions, but nothing could compare to what was happening right now.   
  
This was something quite different. This was more than an angry fuck: this was a statement.

“B-Because I don’t want him to see...” whined Ryan, while his trust got slowly more desperate, and Reed took the occasion to slip his fingers out of him; that gesture made Ryan whine, but Reed soon replaced them with the tip of his cock, and Ryan went still once more, waiting for it.   
  
“So you just want him to hear you, mhhh?” asked Reed, and even without a reply, he knew that that was what Ryan had been planned from the start; he could see it in the familiar glint of his eyes, in that desperate gaze that spoke more than any word. “Then, I guess we should give him what you want, right?”   
  
With that last taunt, Reed slipped inside of Ryan with one smooth thrust. The glorious moan that erupted from Ryan’s mouth almost made Reed come on the spot, together with the tight and wet head of his husband’s body, but Reed just gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and then he started to fuck Ryan with slow, shallow movements.   


If the whole situation had been surreal before, now the scene in front of Reed’s eyes seemed to have come out of one of his deepest fantasies; Ryan was giving out all of this soft, little moans, the ones that Reed had spent many months trying to get them out of him when they first started dating, but they were not inside the sanctuary of their bedroom walls anymore. Instead, they were fucking in one of the most dangerous places that Reed could think about, and Ryan not only had approved, but he had even instigated this risky escapade, all because he wanted to be his most petty self.   
  
Thinking for a moment about Angelo, who was probably still standing behind the door, Reed sped up his thrust and made Ryan moan even louder, before bending down to get closer to his ear.   
  
“Do you also want me to shoot him, Ryan?” he whispered, without stopping his movements, and Ryan’s walls tightened even more around him at the sound of his voice.   
  
“N-No, ah-” moaned his husband, and Reed was amazed to see his torn expression that didn’t match his denial at all. “D-Don’t want you to g-get in trouble...”   
  
“But you would love that, wouldn’t you?” went on Reed, gripping Ryan’s neck once again. “Put a bullet in his foot, not to kill him-” he faltered, feeling how Ryan grew even tighter around him the more he spoke. “Just to make him suffer real good,” he murmured at last, closing his eyes. “make him see who you belong to.”

“Reed, p-please-” he heard Ryan whine, and that pleading tone made him open his eyes again, just to see his husband on the edge of his orgasm.

“Please what, Ryan?” Reed asked, but Ryan just gave him a pitiful moan. “C’mon baby boy, use your words-”

“Please fuck m-me...” gasped Ryan, and Reed felt his body burn at those words. “F-Fuck me h-harder, p-please-”

“G-God, Ryan-” broke down Reed, unable to keep his act anymore. “Gonna fuck you real good, sweetie, gonna make you come-”   
  
Before he could even act on his words, Ryan gave out a long sob, and Reed knew that his husband was coming. Throwing everything else out of the window, Reed sped up his thrusts as much as possible, feeling himself getting near his peak, and then everything went white for a moment when he closed his eyelids.   
  
It felt like his orgasm had lasted an eternity, and when Reed came back to Earth, his legs were two overcooked noodles. He knew he was breathing heavily, and he knew that he should pull out of Ryan and get dressed, but everything around him felt fuzzy like cotton candy.

“Owww, my knees...”   
  
It was Ryan’s voice, in the end, what brought him back to reality; Reed could clearly hear the pain in his husband’s voice, and so he carefully slipped out of him. Ryan gave a painful hiss when he moved, but then he took a huge breath and he turned around on the table, carefully avoiding the puddle of come that he left on the wood’s surface.   
  
Ryan’s knees were actually really red and a bit bruised, and Reed tutted unconsciously at that sight. Without thinking too much, he bent down and gave a light kiss to one of the knees, feeling the slightly split skin on his lips, and when he got up again, Ryan was looking at him with a peculiar expression in his eyes.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, Reed and Ryan met halfway for a soft, lingering kiss. 

It was a rare moment for them, to be touching each other so delicately, and Reed remembered every single time it had happened in the past with a surprising clarity. 

They both lingered for a moment, breathing each other air before brushing their cheeks together, and Reed felt a spark of pure happiness dawn inside his black soul. 

“So, I’m curious to know,” he murmured in his husband’s ear, while caressing Ryan’s tights with trembling fingers. “what was your cunning plan to seduce me?”

“...What do you mean?” replied Ryan, who was also caressing Reed’s hips with slow movements.

“Well, you prepared yourself really good, all lubed up straight before dinner...” commented Reed, pulling away slightly to give his shittiest grin to Ryan. “And you clearly wanted to get saucy somewhere in this building, so I’m guessing you had something up your sleeve?”

“Uh, not really...” replied his husband, blushing again. “I, I don’t know what I wanted to do, I just-” he stammered, massaging his neck in a nervous gesture. “I just wanted to get back at him, that’s all.”

Looking at his little shit of a husband, who always started trouble just for his pettiness and then didn't even knew how to get himself out of it, Reed felt another wave of affection overcome him, and so he chuckled and hugged Ryan around his shoulders.   
  
“Goddamnit, Ryan.” he then said, voice soft and no real bite in his insult. “Why do I have to always help you out in everything, mh?” 

“Well, why do you think I keep you around?” countered Ryan, already feeling pretty cheeky once again, and Reed snorted at his retort.

“Oh, I thought it’s because of all the car payments that I have covered for you...”

“Yeah, that too!” cheerfully declared Ryan, so Reed pushed him not-so gently back on the table, starting a playful fight between their still half-naked bodies.   
  
“Reed, quit it!” gasped Ryan, while also laughing, when Reed decided to play dirty and tickle him. “W-We need to get dressed!”   
  
“Mhhh, you might be right on this one.” replied Reed, giving a look at the door behind him, and so both of them scrambled away from the table to make themselves presentable again.   
  
It took some time and a good amount of cursing, plus the lucky discovery of a pack of wet wipes inside one of the cabinets near the alcohol stash, before Ryan and Reed went back to look almost like their normal selves. It was pretty clear from the unruly condition of their hair, however, that they hadn’t done a lot of talking inside that room, but Reed was frankly too well-fucked to really care. Instead, he just walked towards one of the windows and opened it just a crack, enough to let some fresh air come in and hopefully get rid of the smell of sex, before he took another look at his husband, who was currently slipping inside his huge blue parka again.   
  
Ryan’s face was still plenty red, and there was a fine sheet of sweat on his forehead, but his eyes was bright and his expression pleased. Not for the first or the last time, Reed wondered how he got so lucky, and while he was asking that question to himself, his husband looked up and locked eyes with him.   
  
With a radiant and cheeky smile, Ryan came close to Reed and linked his arms together.   
  


“I wonder if anybody heard us?” he then asked, the little minx, and Reed chucked at him before walking towards the door.   
  
“You think we should check?”    
  
“Oh, absolutely.”   
  
Opening the door just a crack, Reed peeked in the corridor, and sure enough, Angelo was standing just a few feet away from it, smoking a cigarette and looking like he had sucked an entire lemon.   
  
Feeling incredibly giddy, Reed opened the door completely and stepped out of the room, Ryan still plastered to his side. As soon as he turned, Angelo fixed them with an enraged look, like he wanted to behead them both.   
  
“You motherfuckers-”

“Heeey, Angie!” exclaimed Reed as loud as he could, keeping Ryan firmly by his side. “How’s it going? Were you feeling... lonely out here?”

“If you think that I will not let the boss know about this-”   
  
“Oh, will you, Angie?” replied Reed, grinning maniacally at him. “So I guess I should also let Mark know about you trying to hit on my old lady, uh?”

At those words, Angelo looked like somebody had just slapped him, and he looked at Ryan with wide eyes before looking up to Reed again.   
  
“The fuck are you blabbering about? I never-”   
  
“Oh, but Ryan told me aaall about it.” pressed on Reed, turning to look at his husband. “Didn’t you, sweetie?”

After being brought in the conversation, Ryan looked up at Angelo with a shit-eating grin, and Reed fell even more in love with his husband in that moment, even if he thought that that couldn't be possible.

“Yep, sure did.” he confirmed, batting his eyelashes like a diva, and Angelo gave Ryan a very pissed look at his admission.   
  
“So, you see, I don’t think Mark will be very happy to know that you have been trying to mess with my husband-” commented then Reed, but Angelo cut him off with an angry tone.   
  
“Boss is never gonna believe you-”

“Oh, are you sure of that?” countered Reed, dropping his voice considerably. “Who do you think he will choose between his long-time business partner, together with his adorable old lady, and one of his lower-ranking henchman, who apparently can’t keep his mouth shut about anybody’s else business?” he continued, tone sharp like a knife. “I don’t think any of us want to find out who is going to be the winner, right?”   
  
At those words, Angelo tightened his jaw and looked straight in Reed’s eyes, probably evaluating the same probabilities that Reed has already thought about.

“...Right.” said Angelo in the end with a sneer, but there was no fight in his eyes anymore.

“So... Consider this a life lesson for you;” Reed concluded, taking a step closer to Angelo to look at him from feet to head in one long, hard stare. “stay the fuck away from my husband, or I’ll fucking end you. Are we clear about that?” he asked, and Angelo gave him another hard stare, before nodding his head once. “Good. Now we are going out, because my old lady is getting hungry, and he wants to eat something nice.”

“But, the boss is gonna be back-”

“Actually, I am not that hungry-”

“Well, I don’t give a shit about what you both say.” said Reed, tugging gently on Ryan’s arm. “C’mon, let’s get some tacos or something. We will see Mark again tomorrow.”

“Ah, all right then.” replied Ryan, taking a step beside Reed, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh, actually,” he said, taking his arm away from Reed to turn around once more. “Angie, I forgot to tell you something.”

Reed’s first instinct was to get angry; didn't he just told Angelo to stay the fuck away from Ryan, and now his husband wanted to talk to the weasel? But, when he saw the familiar glint in Ryan’s eyes, Reed understood what was about to happen, and so he just leaned back to let him do his thing.   
  
Angelo, on his side, was looking both disgruntled and hopeful, but he answered anyway.  
  
“What is it, Ryan?”

For a second, Ryan smiled sweetly at him, before taking a deep breath.

“I’M TAKEN!” screamed Ryan at the top of his lungs, so loud that Angelo recoiled back from the strength of his shout; Reed, from his part, barely managed to stay serious and not laugh out loud. “And you better remember that.” concluded Ryan with a softer voice, before he linked his arm once again around Reed’s.   
  
After taking a last look at Angelo surprised face, Ryan turned both himself and Reed around, and then he started to march towards the end of the corridor. Reed didn’t knew exactly where they were going, but he knew that Ryan had been in the building before, and so he let him lead them around until they arrived to a large waiting room. 

On one of the walls, a huge glass door revealed the spectral landscape of a freezing Liberty City, and Ryan walked towards it before pushing it open.   
  
Outside, the snow was still falling heavily, but Ryan didn’t seem to care. He just pushed Reed along, until they were both walking towards a nicer part of the docks, snowflakes getting on the inside of their jackets.

Soon, their speedy walk turned into a more pleasuring pace, until it looked more like a romantic walk than an hasty escape. The sidewalk had turned into a pier, which looked over a rocky beach, and Reed was not surprised to see that him and Ryan were the only souls around.

“Want to steal a car to go back to the hotel?” asked Reed at one point, but Ryan just made a thoughtful noise before shaking his head. 

“Nah, we can just call a cab.” he replied, before whipping out his phone and opening one of his two thousands apps.   
  
While his husband tapped on the screen, Reed turned around to watch the black and infinite sea next to them; the whooshing sound of the waves, mixed with the few boat lights that he could see in the distance, were in stark contrast with the barely visible moonlight that filtered through the heavy curtains of the clouds.   
  
All of a sudden, Ryan tugged Reed’s collar, and they were kissing once more.   
  
Closing his eyes, Reed just leaned into it, and he swore that he could feel Ryan’s smile against his skin.   
  
That’s how the taxi driver found them, five minutes later, and the black man at the wheel almost pressed his horn, but then he thought twice about it. Instead, he glanced at the clock on his dashboard, swearing softly about today’s youth, and then he looked the skyscrapers of Liberty City, shining brighter than any other light in another strange and ordinary night.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a special thanks to my special friend in this amazing fandom, for their honest opinion and amazing support.
> 
> And, of course, this fic is dedicated to my dear hubby, who always knows how to encourage me. Love you, babe!


End file.
